Broken Things
by seaswimming
Summary: Anna is doing everything that she can to keep the Lahote family together. Ever since Paul left, things at home have just been getting worse, and everything is falling apart around her. Embry's relationship with his mother is crumbling to dust before his eyes. Can an imprint mend things?
1. Enter Anna

A/N Warning: Abuse. There are some dark themes.

* * *

><p>Enter Anna<p>

Anna Lahote stumbled through the door at 10:30 after a long night at the diner, and all she could think about was going to bed. Taking the 12-hour Sunday shift had to be one of her worst ideas to date. Her feet had gone numb around three.

"You're home late." A voice called from behind her.

Anna spun around with her heart in her throat as a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows revealing her little brother.

"Axel. You scared me." She breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." He replied while he took a seat at the kitchen table and propped his feet up on it. "Was the diner busy?"

"Yeah, You know how Sundays are. Pancakes are half off. Who could possibly resist?" Anna laughed as she plopped down at the table and tugged off her boots.

Axel grinned at her in return. She wished he could always just laugh and be a kid. Maybe if Paul hadn't left two years ago he would have had a chance.

"Where is Dad?" she asked, quickly dismissing the thought of their lost childhood.

Axels fist clenched and he glared towards the living room, "Passed out drunk on the couch like usual."

"Did Jane go down alright?" Anna said in an effort to quickly change the subject. Jane had a history of trying to talk a person's ear off when bedtime was mentioned. She would never go to bed if someone didn't make her.

"Yeah. She took a shower and I read to her."

"Thank you, Axel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to thank me Anna. I'm her brother and you're her sister. It's both of our jobs to take care of her."

In the moment of silence that followed Anna caught the sound of her father's loud snores. How great it must be for him she thought. His only worry was if he had more beer in the house. He probably wouldn't even bother to go to work if he didn't have to pay for his booze.

"The electricity's out again" Axel said, breaking the silence. She had barely even noticed that the only light in the house was the lantern on the kitchen table. It went out so often she barely even noticed anymore.

"Dad hid his paycheck again, and my mine didn't cover it. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's not your fault, Anna. Your not the Bastard who doesn't give one fuck about his kids." Axel growled. "I'm getting a job. I think there's an opening at the grocery. Are there any openings at the diner? I could bus tables or wash dishes. You shouldn't be the only one who has to work to provide for this family."

Anna sighed knowing that nothing she could say that would persuade him. He was too stubborn. When he got his mind on something he did it. As much as she wanted him to live carefree though, it would be nice to have a little extra income. She was going to have to drop a few shifts with school starting, and senior year was going to be hell, not that it even mattered. She couldn't very well leave for college and abandon Axel and Jane, and even if she could it's not like they had and money to pay for it.

"Fine I'll ask Sue at work tomorrow. It's almost Eleven now Axel. You better get to bed. Big day tomorrow." Anna stood up intending to make her way to the stairs.

"Yeah." He said with a roll of his eyes, "First day of High School. I'm shaking with anticipation."

"I'm serious Axel. You're growing up! Stop being such a grump."

"Yeah whatever." He stood up from the table also and brushed past her to the stairs.

Anna watched his retreating form with a frown on her face. Maybe it was just nerves that were causing Axel's increasingly bad moods. Just last week he had been all revved up about his first day in high school.

* * *

><p>"Wake Up! Time to get ready for school!" Anna yelled as she banged on Axel's door.<p>

"Can I go wake him up Anna, please, please, can I!" Jane begged, jumping up and down, her curls bouncing right along with her.

Anna smiled down at her sister and opened the door. "Have at em'"

Jane ran in and started jumping on Axel's bed, "Wake up! Wake Up Wake- Ahh, no!" She screamed and giggled as Axel pulled her down and started tickling her.

"Come on guys breakfast time! We are not going to be late on the first day."

They all made their way downstairs with smiles on their faces. Anna pulled out the lone box of cereal and poured them each a small bowl of dry cheerios. She caught the looks of disappointment on their faces, even though they tried well to hide them. She'd have to ask Sue for her paycheck early.

"Do I have to go to school?" Jane whined through a mouthful of cheerios.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Jane. I thought you were excited for school."

Jane finished chewing and then started to talk " I was excited, but then Tammy said that third grade was way harder than second grade. I thought second grade was hard!"

Anna and Axel shared a grin. They found Jane's flare for dramatics highly entertaining.

Axel patted Jane on the back. "Don't worry Janie, Third grade really isn't that bad"

Before another word could be said their father stumbled into the kitchen, effectively halting conversation. Jane's shaking hand found Anna's. Anna scooted closer to her, trying to hide Jane from their fathers view.

"Where's all the food." Their father said with a scowl.

"We're out." Anna replied her eyes on the table.

"Why didn't you go to the store then."

"I didn't have time last night. I had the late shift at the diner. I'll go-"

"You little bitch. I don't ask for a lot!" he screamed, flying into one of his rages. "You aren't the only person with a job around here. I work to keep a roof over your disrespectful heads!" He leaned down towards Anna, his rotten breath washing over her face.

"I expect there to be food in this house when I get home." He stormed out the door slamming it behind him for good measure.

Anna broke the following silence. "Hazel's is going to be here in a few minutes to take us to school. Go brush your teeth and get your bags."

Hazel, Anna's best friend, had agreed to transport them to and from school since Anna didn't have a car.

5 minutes later they were are crammed into Hazel's little red 1990 Honda Civic hatchback as she chatted their ears off. Driving with Hazel was always scary considering that she was easily distracted and the car had a manual shift.

"I'm so excited!" Hazel yelled, overcome with delight. "Oh my gosh, Axel, you're in high school! My little baby is growing up."

"Turn here!" Anna screamed as they almost passed the elementary school entrance.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't see it." Hazel muttered as they pulled in.

"Be good Jane." Anna yelled from the car as her tiny sister walked into school.

"I will. I promise" Jane called with a wave

"We'll be here to pick you up after school baby. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"She is so adorable!" Hazel squealed, " Can I steal her please?"

"Come on Hazel. We're gonna be late." Axel urged from the back.

"I'm going. I'm going. Calm down. It's like 5 minutes away."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go talk to my friends, Anna"<p>

"Ok Axel, please be good. Meet by the car right after the bell so we can go pick up Jane." She answered

"I'll try." He replied pulling her into a hug.

"And stay away from them Axel. I know some of your friends joined up with them but that doesn't mean you need to."

"I hate them just as much as you do, and I would never abandon you guys."

"Promise me you'll stay away from them."

"I promise." Axel said as he pulled away from the hug, "You stay away from them too."

She glared over at the group of giant laughing teenage boys "I will. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I am currently rewriting this story since it was in desperate need of editing. I hope you like it. Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Enter Embry

Enter Embry

"I know you snuck out again Embry."

Embry said nothing in response to his mother's comment and continued to eat his breakfast. He had patrol the night before and had to sneak back in at two o'clock. The pack was still on alert even though the Cullen's had left town the month before. They were still running across random vamps in search of the Cullen's, looking to take over the territory, or just passing through. Many had heard of the shapshifters though and decided to simply steer clear of the area. Embry hoped that soon constant patrol wouldn't be necessary.

"Is it drugs?" She questioned, "Are they blackmailing you? Are they forcing you to be in their gang?"

"No. Mom-"

"Then what Embry! Do really care so little that you would sneak out the night before your first day of senior year?"

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me!"

"I've told you a million times Mom. I can't!"

"I can't isn't good enough Embry!"

He said nothing and quickly finished his cereal.

She threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what to do anymore Embry!" His silence continued and he saw her shoulder's slump. "I have to get to work, but this isn't over. We are having a serious conversation after school."

When she walked out the door he slammed back his chair and threw his bowl in the sink. He was just trying to protect her and he wasn't allowed to tell her thanks to the fucking Alpha order that bound his tongue. Not that she would believe him. What would he say? 'Hey Mom guess what! I can turn into a giant wolf when I get angry!' That wouldn't go over well. The secret was ripping away the only family he had, his mother.

He grabbed his bag and stormed out to his truck. He couldn't stand to be in the place that had one been filled with joy and happiness for another minute.

* * *

><p>"My mom says dinner at the diner is on the house!" Seth's exclaimed in the school parking lot. He was meet with loud cheers.<p>

"You're the man Seth!" Quill said while giving him a big pat on the back.

"I love Sue!" Collin screamed to the air

Embry's stomach gave an appreciative growl at the thought of Sue's delicious food. At least one good thing would come out of this day.

"It's gotta be a relatively normal sized meal though." Seth threw in. They all let out sighs. They had known it was coming, but it still hurt.

"Hey Collin look over there." Brady said giving Collin a nudge and pointing in the direction of a tall boy embracing a petite girl. "What do you think he is 6'2? Think He's gonna phase soon?"

As they watched, the boy pulled away from the girl and started towards a group of boys. "Holy shit, Brady, that's Axel." Collin exclaimed with wide eyes.

Brady let out a long whistle. "Well what do you know? It sure is. He must have grown a foot over the summer."

"He a friend of yours or something?" Embry said sizing up the large boy as he walked over to his friends and gave them all a half hearted grin and pats on the back.

"Used to be. We haven't talked since Collin and I phased."

"Keep an eye on him will you." Embry told them.

"Sure thing Embry. He's probably in some of our classes. No promises though. He's wicked smart. He's probably in some sophomore classes."

Embry internally groaned at the thought of another boy joining the pack. He didn't need another kid that he'd have to keep an eye on. He already had 3 to deal with, 4 if you counted Quill. God he missed Jacob sometimes. Since Paul, Jared, and Sam had graduated Embry was officially in charge of all the boys at school.

"Hey, Seth, come here a sec." Embry called, Seth had been to busy staring at a pack of passing girls to hear the previous conversation.

"What's up?" Seth asked with a grin

"See that boy over there, the tall kid? Keep an eye on him will you. He might be in some of your classes."

"Sure thing dude. You're coming to the diner right? Your mom won't-"

"Yeah I'm coming." Embry said cutting Seth off, "My mom's working until at least 7."

Seth gave him a slap on the back. "She'll come round man. She can't hate you forever."

"Yeah whatever Seth." Embry said brushing Seth off, "Class is about to start. I'll see you later."

Embry walked into the school and towards his locker to drop off his books, and then headed to homeroom. Positive that the only good thing that was going to come out of this day was Sue's cooking, he plopped down in his homeroom with a sigh.


End file.
